Trouble on the Island
by Arikashika5985
Summary: This is a One-shot story I had done for quite a while. My version of what happened on the island. Lightning strikes the cliff the two teams are on, with one getting hurt. Though, thanks to the efforts of his friends, he's saved. Find out what other surprises are in store for him during his recovery. I hope you enjoy it


Trouble on the Island

Six Gravity and Procellerum are doing a shoot on their island. Haru's glasses somehow got broken; in turn got Koi wanting to play detective. The investigation ends at nightfall on the cliff behind the cottage. Hajime explains to the teams that their black bunny, Kuroda somehow snuck into his bag and that's how Haru's glasses broke, then got moved all over the place by a few of the members and why they had to get more carrots.

Lightning suddenly strikes the bridge, destroying their only way off the island. "Now what?" Koi asks in a sigh. It starts raining hard as the wind roars.

"Everyone back in the cottage! Hurry!" Hajime and Shun shout. As they start back to the cottage, lightning strikes the cliff. It comes close to hitting Arata who lets out a shout as he gets blown off the cliff thanks to that strike and strong wind.

"Ahh!" Arata screams on his way down. His left arm smacks into the rock face as he clutches onto a small ledge. "Ah! Ah!" His legs swung until his back smacks into the rock wall hard. Huffing as he gets his feet on the tiny rock ledge, also grabbing onto the rock with his left hand.

"Arata!" Aoi yells, looking over the cliff to see his friend hanging onto the cliff side, a little too close to the rocks in the ocean.

"Aoi!" Arata yells back, doing his best to hang onto the soaking wet rock.

"Hang on! Hajime!" Aoi shouts, turning his head to his leader.

"We need a rope, now!" Hajime shouts over the howling wind. "Arata! We're coming! Hold on!"

"Hurry! I'm losing my grip!" Arata shouts, struggling to hold onto the rock face as the pounding needles increases. Only seconds later, Kai and Haru run towards them from the cottage.

"Arata! Grab on!" Kai hollers as Haru throws an end of the rope down. Arata huffs as he looks up to see the rope blowing in the wind. _Can't grab it in this wind _he thought. _These rocks are crumbling. If I can time a jump just right, I can grab the rope._

Placing his feet on the rocks just a little below his knees. Pushing up as hard as he could, reaching for the rope. Grabbing it, he quickly wraps it around his wrist and holds on tight. "I got it!" he hollers up.

"Alright! Everyone, pull!" Hajime yells as they all pull the young idol up. Arata gets his feet climbing, helping the others. Slipping slightly half way up, clutching the rope for dear life.

The moment Aoi saw his friend close enough to reach, he did. He reaches down, grabbing Arata's wrist. "Arata! I got you!" With one final effort from everyone, they got Arata back on top of the cliff. They don't bother talking right away. All twelve run inside the cottage before something else happened.

"That was close," Aoi huffs, taking off his soaking wet shirt. "Arata? Are you okay?" his voice full of worry and concern.

"To be honest, Aoi. No," Arata replies in a small painful groan. Holding his left shoulder with his arm across his chest.

"Everyone, dry off. Let's have a look at that arm, Arata," Hajime tells the group. Haru passes out towels for everyone as Arata goes over to the leader of Six Gravity with a limp that Aoi notices.

"I can tell you right now, I can barely move my arm," Arata informs him.

"Right. Let's get that soaked shirt off," Hajime says softly. Helping Arata get his shirt off, carefully.

Yoru gets on his phone with Procellerum's manager while Kakeru calls Six Gravity's manger. "That's right, sir. The bridge off the island was struck by lightning," Kakeru nods. "Well, sir. Arata-san got hurt. Lightning also struck the cliff we were on and he went flying off. We don't know how bad it is yet." He looks over at Hajime who is gently drying off Arata's injured arm. "Hm? Okay. Arata-san, the manager wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Arata says as Kakeru hands him his phone. "Hello?" He listens to his manager for a little bit. He sighs softly, "I'm fine for now. Can we worry about me once we're off the island?" After a few seconds he hears static. "Hello? Hello?" The lights went off suddenly. Arata looks at the phone screen to see the call ended. He gives it back to Kakeru as Koi and Rui find some flashlights.

"Now what?" Iku asks.

"First, we get Arata taken care of. Then we go from there," Hajime tells them, lightly moving Arata's arm.

"Ouch!" Arata lightly shouts.

"Sorry," Hajime apologizes. Arata just smiles a little to him instead of talking. He allows Hajime to carefully bandage his arm.

Shun comes over with a long white cloth. He makes it into a make-shift sling and puts it on Arata. Resting his injured arm in it, "you should rest, now."

"As for the rest of us, we need to figure out some way off the island. As well as supplies for food until then," Hajime tells the others. Arata limps over to the couch, sitting down on it as he softly huffs.

"Well, the water still works," You tells them, turning on the faucet, then turns it off.

"And we have the curry we made, so food's not…" Yoru got cut off when he gazes into the tall bowl they made the curry in now empty. "Scratch that. No food."

Haru glares at their rabbit now running off to hide. Only ten minutes later, the pounding needles stop. Koi, Kakeru, Yoru and You clean the pans the curry was in.

Arata lays down before completely passing out. Aoi comes over with a blanket he got from the bedroom. Placing it on his sleeping friend as he moves his bangs out of his closed eyes.

"How's he doing?" Shun asks in concern.

"Completely passed out," Aoi replies in a sigh. "Anyone would pass out after that experience. Unless they do that sort of thing for a living."

"Right," Shun nods lightly.

The others talk about a plan. They decide to camp out in the living room area. Taking turns keeping an eye on Arata. Just in case something went wrong in the night.

"Hajime-san?" Kakeru whispers to his sleeping leader.

"Hm," Hajime wakes up, surprisingly. Rubbing his eyes lightly as he yawns. "How's Arata?"

"The same. He hasn't moved from that position," Kakeru answers softly. "I'm a little scared."

"Relax, Kakeru. He'll be alright," Hajime assures him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now, get some sleep." Kakeru nods lightly as he gets in the make-shift bed next to Koi. Falling asleep a few minutes later.

Morning comes only a few hours later. The sunlight pouring in the cottage, hitting the boys' skins, yet they didn't wake up. Hajime places a hand on Arata's forehead before lightly sighing. "At least you don't have a fever," he smiles softly. "Hm?" His phone suddenly rings along with Shun's phone.

"Huh? Hm," Shun wakes up with a groan, answering his phone. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Hajime says, also answering his. The others woke up to the phones ringing.

"Ugh. Wha-?" Koi groans.

"Understood. We'll be there soon," Hajime and Shun say before hanging up their phones. "Our managers are on their way here by boat."

"There's a dock on the other end of the island. We're going to meet them there," Shun tells them.

"We'll get there by going around the island's perimeter. They're bringing food and a doctor with them," Hajime informs. "Someone's going to have to carry Arata. I don't think he'll wake up anytime soon."

"I'll carry him," Kai volunteers. "I don't think it'd be a good idea to let him walk if he woke up anyway."

"Right," Aoi nods. "You noticed him limping a bit too?"

"Yup," Kai nods back, carefully taking the sleeping boy in his arms. Holding him bridal style as they head outside. Hajime finds their rabbit, picking him up and joining the others outside. "Let's get going," he says. The others nod as they head down to the beach before walking the perimeter to the other side. Half way there, Arata slightly groans.

"Hm. Uh," Arata groans, opening his eyes half way. Seeing a blur at first, his vision becomes clear after a few seconds. "Kai-san?"

"Arata. Glad you're awake," Kai smiles.

"Arata," Aoi smiles, walking beside Kai. "How are you feeling?"

"Mm… arm, back and leg really hurts. Other than that… I'm fine," Arata replies softly. "Where are we going?"

"Our managers are coming to get us by boat. They got through to our leaders. We're meeting them at the docks on the other end of the island," Kai replies.

"Oh," Arata says, falling back asleep, resting his head on Kai's shoulder.

It wasn't until another few hours before they arrive at the only dock. In time to see the boat pulling in.

"Perfect timing," You says with a grin.

"I'm starving," Iku, Koi, and Kakeru groan, running to the boat. "Manager!"

Six Gravity's manager, Kanade Tsukishiro and Procellerum's manager, Dai Kurotsuki come off the boat by the gang plank. "There's food below deck for you boys," Tsukishiro informs them.

"Alright!" the three young boys cheer, rushing onto the boat and down below deck.

"Three, six, nine… they're all here, Tsukishiro," Kurotsuki says.

"That's good. Kai, the doctor's also below deck waiting," Tsukishiro informs him.

"Understood," Kai nods, heading onto the boat with the others. Heading below deck to see Iku, Koi, and Kakeru chowing down on the food on the table. Kai looks up to see someone in a doctor's coat in the back. Taking Arata back there, "doctor. Thanks for coming," he says.

"It's no trouble," says the doctor. "Right over there on the sofa, if you would. I'll examine him in a few minutes."

"Right. Thank you," Kai nods, gently placing Arata on the couch. He joins the others at the table of food.

"Hm?" Hajime notices Aoi not eating. He goes over to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?!" Aoi jumps a little at the sudden touch. Turning his head to the side, "Hajime?!"

"Don't worry, Aoi. Arata will be alright. Might not be able to join us on stage until he heals but he _will _be alright," Hajime tells him with a reassuring smile.

"Right. Thanks, Hajime-san," Aoi smiles back, getting a plate full of food. Now eating with the others. The doctor goes over to Arata and begins his examination.

The boat pulls out of the dock, back to the main land. After a while, Mr. Tsukishiro comes down, "how is everyone doing?"

"You're a life saver, manager!" Koi shouts with a big grin.

"Heheh," Mr. Tsukishiro chuckles. Heading over to the doctor, "how is he, Dr. A?"

"Aside from a bruised back, broken arm and possibly a sprained leg… he should make a full recovery. I'd need x-rays and an MRI scan just to be sure he won't need any form of surgery," Dr. A informs him.

"Right," Mr. Tsukishiro nods, heading back to the others.

"How long do you think it'll take for Arata-san to heal?" Rui asks, gazing at the back.

"Not sure, but until Arata does recover fully, we'll have to postpone any performances. Unless we do a few solo performances," Mr. Tsukishiro informs them.

"Manager, I'd rather wait for Arata to heal before anything else," Hajime tells him.

"Same here," agrees the rest of Six Gravity.

"Alright, then," Mr. Tsukishiro smiles.

"Won't reporters want the story of what happened? Once they get wind of it?" You asks, scratching the back of his head. "That's true. I'll talk to them and if any approach you asking questions, just tell them the truth or if you'd rather not, no comment," Mr. Tsukishiro tells them as the boat whistle blows. "We've arrive back in town."

"Let's go, boys. The cars are waiting," Mr. Kurotsuki says coming down. "Kai, if you wouldn't mind. Please get Arata."

"Of course," Kai nods, going to the couch. Carefully picking Arata up bridal style.

"Hm…" Arata groans softly, waking up slightly. "Huh?"

"Have a nice nap, Arata?" Kai asks with a small smile. "We're back on the main land. The doctor knows for sure your arm's broke. He just doesn't know how bad it is until he gets some x-rays done."

"I see," Arata slightly yawns.

"Which means, we'll be going back to my clinic. I also need an MRI done to know for sure if your leg is sprained or not," Dr. A informs him. Arata only sighs as they get in the awaiting car. Aoi, You, Yoru and Hajime were in the car Kai got in. Setting Arata in the middle seat with Aoi and Hajime. You and Yoru are in the back seat as Kai gets in the front seat.

"I'll meet you at my clinic boys," Dr. A tells them before getting in the car with the managers.

"Right," Kai and Hajime nod.

"Let's go," Hajime says after Aoi got Arata buckled in. "To Dr. A's clinic."

"Right away," says the driver as he drives off.

"I hope Arata-san really is okay," Kakeru says in a sad tone.

"He'll be fine, Kakeru. Hajime's going to give us updates on what Dr. A finds out," Haru tells him, looking in the back seat. "Of course we already know his arms broke."

"And his back's bruised, so he can't lift anything heavy," Koi adds gazing outside the window. "Is only our performances postponed or our whole work schedule?"

"Just our performances. Arata's work schedule will change so he can focus on recovering," Haru informs him. "Kuroda's lucky he went with Shun in the other car, though."

"Hm? You still ticked about your glasses?" Iku asks from the back seat.

"Slightly," Haru replies with his eyebrow slightly twitching. As the driver stops in front of the agency building, Haru's phone rings. "Hello?" he says, answering his phone as he gets out of the car. "Hajime. What's the news?" He walks in the building with the others.

"Thanks for the ride," Kakeru says to the driver.

"It was my pleasure," smiles the driver.

"Phew. Now that's a relief," Haru sighs in relief, listening to Hajime over the phone. "Hm? Now that'd be cool to do."

"Hm?" Kakeru wonders, looking at Koi with confusion. Koi shrugs as Haru continues talking. "Right, I'll inform the others. See ya later, Hajime."

"What's up?" Kakeru and Koi ask following Haru inside with Procellerum.

"Clean break on Arata's arm so it should heal on its own," Haru tells them with a smile. "Luckily the bruise is the only thing wrong with his back. Dr. A is now getting that MRI scan done on his leg so, we still gotta wait for news on that."

"At least he's okay," Koi smiles.

"What'd be cool to do, Haru-san?" Kakeru asks.

"Well, we have to keep it a secret from Arata," Haru tells him with a smile and a finger to his lips. They head up to their dorm rooms, heading in the common room area.

"Hm?" the young boys wonder.

"Arata's big sister, Yuka's in town. With her soon-to-husband and five year old little girl," Haru smiles, turning around towards them.

"Arata's an uncle?!" Koi gasps.

"He doesn't know yet. Yuka-chan is hoping to surprise him. Oh, and she's expecting another baby in a month or so. Her wedding day is next month and she's hoping at least her brother can come sing at the reception. If possible, all of us including Procellerum. Yuka-chan's actually at the clinic talking with our manager about it," Haru smiles.

"Sweet!" the boys cheer.

"We have to keep it a secret from Arata," Haru reminds them.

"No problem," they say with an excited smile. Haru's phone rings again after a couple hours. "Hajime?" he answers. "Hm. That bad, huh?"

"Uh-oh," Kakeru's excitement went away after hearing that.

"Okay, so his back should heal within the week, his arm at least two weeks, and give or take a month for his leg," Haru sighs. "Tearing muscles is no fun. Above that, a small fracture with a sprain. That's rough."

The younger boys gasp to themselves once they heard that. Feeling their excitement level drop even more.

"Right, of course. Thanks, Hajime," Haru nods, hanging up. "We'll need to help Arata when we can. Our manager will give us more details later. Good news, Arata's coming home with the others in a few hours. He does have a way of finding out what's going on when there's a secret to be kept from him."

"That's true. But man, his leg is messed up that bad?" Koi says softly.

"He had to jump and catch the rope in that wind," Kakeru says, hugging his arms. "I looked over the cliff for a couple seconds."

After a few hours, the others came back to the agency. Arata's left arm in an orange cast and sling, his right knee in a brace as Kai carefully carries him into the common room area on their floor. Aoi comes in carrying a pair of adjustable crutches as Hajime pushes a wheelchair in.

"Arata-san," Koi and Kakeru say in concern, coming over to the couch.

"Since our performances are postponed until I heal… what's there to do?" Arata asks as Kai sets him on the couch. "Thank you, Kai-san."

"There'll be plenty to do, Arata," Kai smiles. "And you're welcome."

"A fan of yours came by the clinic," Aoi tells him with a huge smile. "She's having a wedding next month and asked our manager if all of us could come."

"She requested you sing a few of your signature songs," Hajime adds.

"Hm? Be entertainment at a wedding next month? Doubt my leg will be healed by then, but sounds fun," Arata says, not even asking who the fan was.

"Huh?" Koi wonders, placing a hand on Arata's forehead.

"What?" Arata asks, gazing at him in slight confusion.

"Never heard you say 'sounds like fun' before. Thought you were running a fever or something," Koi chuckles, taking his hand back.

"You… wanna guess who the fan is, Arata?" Aoi asks.

"Well, Aoi," Arata begins. "How many fans would just walk by a clinic and start talking to the manager without trying to get autographs from you, Yoru, You, Hajime-san or Kai-san?"

"Uh, well," Hajime thinks on that. _He does have a point. Yuka-chan didn't even ask any of us for an autograph_

"We've been so busy lately that I just recalled my big sister texted me last week. Saying she'd be visiting soon. With her fiancé as well. That's all she would tell me at the time," Arata smiles softly.

"Uh… that was fast, Arata," Haru blinks.

"I had a feeling it wouldn't take you long to figure that out," Aoi smiles, sitting next to him.

The rest of Procellerum with their managers come in the room a few minutes later. Mr. Tsukishiro goes over to the couch with a cold pad. "This will be on the couch whenever you need it for your back, Arata," he informs.

"Thanks," Arata says, still smiling.

"Manager. He's already figured out who's wedding it is," Kakeru tells him in a complaining tone.

"Really? She did say he might figure it out in no time," Mr. Tsukishiro blinks, placing the cooling pad over the couch behind Arata.

"Knowing my sister, she's got a few surprises in store," Arata says.

"Heheh. You'll have to wait for those," Mr. Tsukishiro tells him in a chuckle. "Of course, she asked for you personally to sing at her wedding. If it's not too much, your sister would like you to take care of the entertainment. You have her number if anything comes up."

"Of course," Arata nods.

"Now, for the other news," Mr. Tsukishiro says as Six Gravity gathers around. "First off, the press already knows about what happened on the island. So, the fans know about the postponed performances. Since there were only two scheduled, one next week and the other during the second week of next month. Those have been changed to working in two different stores. Both need new billboards and posters. Of course, I'd like five of you to practice the dances. One should focus on recovering. In three days there's a conference in Studio 8 of the musical building. In uniform of course, but Arata doesn't have to be in uniform this time."

"The others will be in uniform. So, I will be as well. Might need a little help is all," Arata tells him. Sending a text to his sister regarding her wedding.

"Of course," Mr. Tsukishiro smiles. "Until the conference, I'd like all of you to rest."

"Yes, sir," Six Gravity nods. Mr. Kurotsuki informs Procellerum of their schedule as well, before leaving.

Yoru comes over to Arata with a glass of strawberry milk with a straw, "Arata."

"Hm? Oh, thanks, Yoru," Arata smiles, setting his phone down before taking the glass. Taking a sip from the straw.

"You're welcome. Aoi, could you help me with dinner, please?" Yoru asks.

"Of course," Aoi nods, standing up and going into the kitchen with Yoru. Looking over at Arata from the sink. "Talking to Yuka-chan already, Arata?"

"Yeah," Arata smiles, typing a reply text. It doesn't take long for dinner to get done. They all ate together before heading to bed.

The next morning, the two units gather in Six Gravity's common room area to find a stack of letters and a few stuffed animals and presents. "Hm? What is all this?" Iku wonders, looking at the name on the envelopes. "These are all to Arata."

"Hm?" Arata comes in, in the wheelchair with help from Aoi. "What's all to me?"

"All this stuff, apparently," You tells him. Aoi wheels him over to the couch as You hands Arata an envelope. Arata opens it easily with one hand.

"'Get better soon'," Arata reads the front of a card he took out. Opening it to the inside, he reads, "'Having broken bones and a torn muscle is no fun. I've had that a few times in my soccer practice. I hope you'll focus on recovering. It may be long, but honestly, me along with (I hope other fans) don't want you pushing yourself too hard. Get better soon. Amelia Grant.'"

"These are all 'get better soon' gifts from fans," Rui says, smiling softly. Arata opens another envelope and read the card. "'Get better soon. I can wait until you're healed to see you live with Six Gravity. Take care, Shaunna Leeno.' Wow. I wonder if my sister's surprise is more surprising than all this," Arata smiles, reading the rest to himself.

"I bet it will be," Aoi smirks slightly. _We all know except you. You're an uncle._

Yoru got breakfast ready with Aoi's help. At the table eating, Mr. Tsukishiro comes in. "I see you found the mail, Arata," he smiles.

"Heh, actually, Iku found it before I came in," Arata says, taking a sip of his strawberry milk. "Hm?" One of the 'get well' gifts caught his eye. He decides to have a look at it later.

"I'm expecting more tomorrow. Oh, heading out on stage at the conference," Mr. Tsukishiro begins.

"The wheelchair might be the best choice. Until my arm heals then I can use the crutches," Arata finishes.

"Agreed," Mr. Tsukishiro nods. "The fans care enough to send gifts."

"Even though they don't have to. Honestly… it's heartwarming to know they do care," Arata says. They finish breakfast as Arata goes back over to the couch. "A sketch book?" He opens it to the first page to find a small message. "Aneki!"

'Hope you don't push yourself too hard. Recovering is more important. Love your big sister, Yuka. P. S. I know you're still an artist. I hope you'll draw in this sketchbook whenever you get bored during your recovery.'

"Heh. Aneki," Arata smiles, placing the sketchbook beside him in the chair. He finishes opening the cards he got.

The next morning, just as the manager expected, more 'get better soon' cards and gifts. Aoi helps his friend go through all of them.

"Hm? Arata, you might want to have a look at this gift," Aoi says, handing him a bag.

"Huh?" Arata looks at the small card attached to the string. "Ka-san! Tou-san!" 'Get better soon my son' Reaching in, he takes out a few things; a small stuffed animal cat, pencils for sketching, and a book on Cherry Blossoms.

"They sent the cat I left at home," Arata sheds a few happy tears. "First, aneki surprises me with a sketchbook and now my parents surprise me with these. Including all these cards and gifts from fans… heh."

"It's a lot to take in, huh. These are all your fans, Arata," Aoi smiles.

"They don't have to be just my fans, Aoi." They laugh slightly at that.

The day of the conference, Aoi helps Arata get in his uniform. Leaving the belts that normally go on his left arm off as well as his right boot. Strapping the brace back on his knee as well as the sling on his left arm.

"Thank you, Aoi," Arata smiles, sitting in the wheelchair. "You're not working too hard helping me, are you Aoi?"

"Not at all. The others have helped out too," Aoi smiles. "Kakeru volunteered to help you get on stage."

"Right," Arata nods just as the others come around.

"Ready? We're on in five," Hajime asks.

"Yes," Aoi and Arata nod. Kakeru stands behind Arata's chair as they start their way to the stage. They wait backstage for the hosts of the conference to welcome them on.

"On in five, four, three, two," the camera guy mouths one then signals the hosts to resume.

"Welcome back, everyone," smiles the girl at the table.

"We all heard about the incident on the island," says the man next to her, turning his head towards her. "Fortunately, it wasn't anything worse, right Amy?"

"Right, Karl," Amy nods. "Should we call them on stage?"

"Of course. Six Gravity, please join us," Karl calls softly. The crowd cheers as Six Gravity comes on stage, sitting in a chair as Kakeru parks Arata next to the chairs before taking his seat next to Koi.

"Welcome, Six Gravity," Amy greets kindly.

"Thank you for having us," Hajime smiles back.

"It's been four since the incident, right?" How are you doing, Arata-kun?" Amy asks.

"A lot better than day one. Thanks," Arata replies.

"All it took to get a smile on your face was the news of a certain someone's wedding," Aoi smiles with a giggle.

"That and all the 'get better soon' cards and gifts. Everyone, thank you very much," Arata smiles, waving softly. The current crowd cheers as the hosts continue.

"May we ask whose wedding or does this person wish not to let everyone else know?" Karl asks.

"I asked her before we came on. She doesn't mind. My big sister's getting married next month," Arata tells him. A black and white cat suddenly comes on stage from the audience. Jumping onto Arata's lap before curling up.

"Huh?" Aoi and the others wonder, staring at the cat.

"Isn't that," Aoi begins.

"Suki-chan," Arata smiles as the cat turns its head towards him. "Now, I know you didn't come here alone, girl," he says, petting the cat in his lap. Looking out in the crowd to see a couple coming to the stage. "Ka-san, tou-san!"

"Sorry about that, son. She wouldn't sit still," the man says with a smile.

"She just couldn't wait a little longer, huh," Amy chuckles.

"Since one is already up here," Karl looks out to the crowd. "Will the others join us on stage, please? Mr. and Mrs. Uduki, care to join on stage?"

"Of course," smile the Uduki's, climbing the steps to the stage. Five other couples make their way to the stage, catching the other member's attention.

"No way!" they shout, clearly surprised. Two dogs, two birds, and another cat come on stage.

"Whoa!" Hajime and Haru shout, getting knocked over by the dogs. The bids tweet as they perch themselves on Kakeru's and Koi's shoulder. The cat jumps into Aoi's arms with a happy meow.

"Okay, Geto, okay! Let me up!" Hajime laughs as the dog gets off him.

"Geena, come on, girl! Let me up!" Haru laughs as the dog gets off him. Sitting up, he fixes his glasses.

"They missed you, boys," Aoi's mother says with a smile.

"Ha, ha. This is quite the surprise ka-san," Aoi smiles with a chuckle, his cat on his shoulders. "Miko-kun."

"Hm? Aoi, come here," Arata says with a hand on his cat's stomach.

"Huh?" Aoi goes over to Arata, placing his hand on Suki-chan's stomach. Feeling a few little kicks, "she's pregnant? Huh? Miko-kun?!" Miko-kun jumps into Arata's lap and snuggles with Suki-chan.

"They didn't," Arata and Aoi say, now looking at their parents.

"We did," they tell them with a smile.

"Not sure how many she's going to have for another few weeks," Mrs. Uduki tells them. "Maybe sooner."

"If it'd be possible, could you tell us what happened four days ago on the island?" Karl pipes in.

"Hm? Oh, sorry about that. Guess we took up too much time," Hajime's father says, scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright. It's not every day that you get to have a moment like this with your kids, right?" Amy asks, still smiling.

"That's true," Kakeru's mother nods. The parents take the seats behind their kids as their pets either sat next to them or stays on their shoulder or lap.

"Four days ago… honestly I got scared," Hajime admits.

"Ka-san," Arata whispers to his mother. "Could you please take Suki-chan?"

"Too much pressure on your leg?" she asks in a whisper, carefully taking the pregnant cat. Arata nods as Hajime continues.

"Lightning hit the bridge, which was the only way off at the time. We stood there on the cliff as heavy rain followed," Hajime continues, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"After Hajime and Shun shouted over the roaring wind for everyone to get inside the cottage, lightning struck the cliff," Haru adds. "I don't know if anyone else did, but I shielded my face when it hit. I heard someone scream, yet didn't know who until Aoi shouted over the cliff side."

"Honestly, I didn't think anyone heard me over that wind," Arata says.

"I never heard you scream before," Koi tells him.

"Sounds terrifying," Amy shivers slightly.

"I wasn't sure how long my grip would hold on those wet rocks," Arata adds, closing his eyes.

"Kai and I had rushed inside the cottage looking for a long rope," Haru says. "We came rushing back out to here Hajime shout 'hold on!'"

"With the wind blowing hard, it was tricky to grab that rope," Arata says again. "Had to jump at the right time to get ahold of it. That's probably how I tore a muscle."

"I was scared we weren't going to make it in time," Hajime says, gazing over at Arata.

At the agency, Procellerum sat around the common room watching the conference.

"Now that's a cool surprise for Six Gravity," Kai says with a smile, taking a sip of tea.

_"Oh! That reminds me," Arata says on the TV. _

"Hm?" the others gather around.

_"Hajime-san, Haru-san, Aoi, Koi, Kakeru," Arata smiles before looking at the camera. "Shun-san, Kai-san, You, Yoru, Rui, Iku. Thank you very much for saving me."_

"Oh! Uh… I wasn't expecting a sincere thanks. I'm just glad we made it in time," You says, scratching the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

"Though it is nice to be thanked," Yoru smiles. "I wasn't expecting a 'thank you' either. Well, not for a few weeks anyway."

Back in the studio, they take a ten minute break. Six Gravity in the waiting room with their parents and pets. Talking, having some laughs when Arata and Aoi notice Suki-chan acting different, lying in her little bed.

"Ka-san," they say at the same time.

"Hm?" their mothers come over. "Oh. I didn't expect them to come today. Suki-chan's having her kittens now," Arata's mother smiles. The boys come over and watch as six kittens come from Suki-chan.

"Wow," the boys' awe, watching her clean them up.

Arata's phone suddenly goes off from his bag. Koi brings it over to him, "here."

"Thanks," Arata takes his phone and looks at it. "Oh. I just about forgot that."

"What?" Aoi asks, looking over his should at his phone.

_I'm watching the conference w/ my fiancé. That reminds me of the day u did something reckless. But u did save that 4 year old girl_

"Oh! Yeah, that was reckless," Aoi says. "Nearly gave me a heart attack that day and we were thirteen."

"What are you two talking about?" Haru asks curiously.

"Someone was filming and it went viral pretty fast," Aoi answers as Arata takes a picture of his cat with her newborns. Sending that picture to his sister.

Aoi brings up the video they were talking about on his phone. Letting them gather around as he turns the volume up.

_ A four year old girl hangs onto a rock face with a shark in the water below. A thirteen year old Arata climbing the cliff to the girl._

_ "Are you crazy?!" a thirteen year old Aoi shouts, panicking. No one could hear the two on the rock face, but Arata and the girl were talking. After a while the girl slowly inches closer to the boy. He grimly yet gently wraps his arm around her._

_ The camera zooms in on the boy, who seems like he was singing. The girl suddenly slips as the boy tightens his grip on her._

_ "Arata, be careful!" Aoi shouts. _

_ Arata carefully places his leg between the girl's legs. Lifting her up to him as she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. Crying as the boy talks to her. Carefully navigating back down to the ground or sand._

_ "Arata! You trying to give me a heart attack!?" Aoi shouts._

_ "No," Arata says plainly, as the rescue vehicles arrive. "The rescue team just got here. They would've been too late."_

_ "Probably, but still. You scared me almost to death, man," Aoi tells him. The girl's parents as well as Arata's parents come over. Actually scolding him before sincerely thanking him. His parents scolding him before saying how proud they were of him._

With that, the video ends.

"Whoa," Hajime says, amazed.

"Were you actually singing to her?" Haru asks.

"Well," Arata begins. "Yeah. Watching a show that actually advises on rescue kind of helped. Talking to her softly, I found out something she liked to do with her parents. And a song just came to mind out of the blue. It worked. I actually wonder how Maiken Saika is doing these days."

Mr. Tsukishiro comes in the room with an envelope. "Arata, this just came for you," he says coming over and handing him the envelope.

"Hm?" Arata wonders, placing his phone down before taking the envelope. "Thanks," he says, opening t to reveal another 'get better soon' card. He reads it out loud, "'I never got the chance to thank you that day. Even though my parents did. I hope you get better soon. Don't work too hard. Maiken Saika.'"

"Sounds like she's doing well," Mrs. Uduki smiles.

"Excuse me. We're back on the air in three minutes," says a worker, coming in.

"Right. Thanks," Hajime says. "We ready to head back?"

"Yeah," nods the boys. Koi pushes Arata back on stage.

"Welcome back, everyone," Amy greets. "There was a video I just recalled a while ago. Arata-kun, is this you?" A video on pause shows up on the back screen.

"Yeah. That's me at thirteen years old," Arata replies.

"Is it alright if we lay it?" Karl asks.

"Of course," Arata nods and the video plays. Ending as the crowd claps.

"Now, I have a question, Arata-kun," Karl says, rewinding the video. Pausing it at a certain part he asks, "Are you singing at this part?"

"Yes. It helped to calm her down a bit," Arata replies.

"Would it be too much to ask you to sing it right now?" Amy asks. A tech guy holding an ear mic stands just to the side.

"Well, it is a short song," Arata says.

"As long as you're not moving around too much. Singing should be fine," Hajime tells him.

"Alright," Arata agrees to sing. Talking to the tech guy about the music as he gets the ear microphone on.

"We're ready any time," Karl tells him.

Arata nods to the tech guy who starts the music.

~Sakura, Sakura. Yoyoi no sora wa. Miwatasu kagiri. Kasumi ka kumo ka. Nioi zo izuru. Izaya, izaya. Mini yukan~ (long pause) ~sakura, sakura. Noyama mo sato mo. Miwatasu kagiri. Kasumi ka kumo ka. Asahi ni niou. Sakura, sakura. Hana zakari. Sakura, sakura. Yayoi no sora wa. Miwatasu kagiri. Kasumi ka kumo ka. Nioi zo izuru. Izaya, izaya. Mini yukan~

The music goes for a little longer before ending. The crowd cheers along with the members of Six Gravity.

"Wait. You beat Yoru with that song," Hajime realizes.

"Took second place with it, yeah. Though, at that time," Arata gestures towards the video. "The beginning before the long pause is all that came to me at the time. Only got back to it since Aoi and I got scouted."

The conference continues for another hour, before ending. "Thank you, Six Gravity for coming," Amy smiles with a bow.

"Thank you for having us," Six Gravity bows back. Arata only able to lower his head a bit to bow.

"We all hope for a full recovery, Arata-kun. Take it easy and we'll see the rest of you next week," Karl closes.

"Thank you very much," Arata smiles.

With that, Six Gravity head back to the agency. They change back into casual clothes, Haru assists Arata in changing. Shorts and a tank top; Haru realizes something as he goes to strap the brace back in place.

"I don't think your knee's supposed to be red, Arata," Haru says. "Did Dr. A say anything if this happens?"

"I was still pretty out of it at the time. Hajime-san might know," Arata admits.

"Right," Haru nods, giving Hajime a call.

_"Haru, what's up?" Hajime asks._

"Did Dr. A say anything if Arata's knee turns red?" Haru asks back.

_"Yeah, the cooling pad and have it raised a bit on a pillow. Why? Is it red?"_

"Yeah. It is, we'll be right out."

_"Okay. Dinner's almost ready."_

"Right." Haru hangs up his phone. "Dinner's almost ready. Hajime said to elevate it a bit and have the cooling pad on it." Arata nods, carefully getting off his bed and back in the wheelchair. Haru pushes him to the common room. Heading over to the couch already set up with a soft pillow. The cooling pad over the back of the couch as Arata carefully gets on it.

Haru helps him get comfy and positioned on the pillow right. Carefully placing the cooling pad on the young boy's knee before fluffing the pillow behind Arata's head. "There you go. Need anything?" Haru asks.

"No thanks," Arata says, falling asleep. He slept there for the night. Next week, work day; Mr. Tsukishiro informs everyone about the schedule.

"Okay; the Sun, Moon Department store is today's work space," he tells them, holding a clipboard. "They need a new sign, like I said before. Its open twenty-four/seven and they could use a little help today."

"Of course," Hajime nods.

"I know the perfect guy to create a new sign," Aoi smiles, gazing at his friend, eating.

"Hm?" Arata wonders, looking up to see everyone staring at him with smiles. "Uh… what?"

"Perfect idea, Aoi," Haru smiles.

"He's been getting restless not doing anything for once," Koi nods. "Never seen that side of him before."

"O-oh. You don't want to see Arata when he's super restless," Aoi chuckles.

"Huh?" Koi wonders.

"Broke both hands and all ten fingers at once in fourth grade," Arata tells him.

"What happened?" Kakeru asks, curiously.

"Did something stupid at the time," Arata answers. "Tried doing a back flip off the monkey bars."

"Landed on his hands and they snapped along with his fingers," Aoi adds. "He couldn't do any work for school for… how long was it again, Arata?"

"Almost a full moth," Arata tells him. "Couldn't even eat on my own until they healed. Wasn't going to do anything that stupid again."

"Well, you did with Maiken Saika," Kakeru tells him.

"I was actually thinking that time," Arata tells him.

"Okay. Then it's decided. Arata can work on the new sign while everyone else helps the workers," Mr. Tsukishiro tells them. "The manager of the department store will be waiting for your arrival."

"Right," Six Gravity nods, finishing their breakfast. They made sure they had everything before heading to the car. Hajime assists Arata in the car before folding the wheelchair up. Placing it in the trunk before getting in the front seat.

Arriving at the Sun Moon Department store only twenty minutes later. The manager of the place comes outside just as Hajime helps Arata out of the car and into his chair.

"Welcome. It's an honor to have Six Gravity here," the manager bows.

"Thanks for having us," Haru smiles, bowing back. "Hm?" Notices Arata looking at the old sign in front of the store. _Working already, huh? Heheh, restless indeed._

They go inside and into the back room. Discussing what everyone will be doing while Arata gets to work on a sketch.

"Don't work too hard, Arata," Aoi says, standing by the door.

"Same to you," Arata says back as his friend leaves the back room. Half way through the day, Six Gravity takes a break. Having lunch in the back with Arata.

"How's the new sign sketch coming along?" the manager asks coming in.

"Here," Arata says plainly, handing him the sketch book.

"Hm?" the manager wonders, taking the sketchbook. Flipping through three different sketches, his eyes grow wide with amazement. "Wow. These are awesome. I don't know which to choose."

"Hang them up outside and let the costumers choose," Arata lightly shrugs, eating a rice balls.

"Good idea. Thanks a lot," the manager smiles, leaving the room.

"Now what can I do?" Arata asks, taking a sip of his favorite milk.

"Uh… good question," Haru says scratching the back of his head.

"There are flyers of new products he could pass out. Or he could supervise the sketch picks from the costumes," Koi suggests.

"At least it's something to do," Arata nods softly.

During the rest of the work day, Arata hands out flyers. The others occasionally glancing over at him to make sure he's not about to do something to strain himself other than sit there in his wheelchair.

As the day shift ends, the manager looks over the papers the costumers wrote on. "Sketch one and three posters, sketch two sign. Wow," he smiles. "You're amazing, Arata-kun."

"Eh?" Arata says blankly. "Oh! Uh, it's nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing?! Arata-san, these sketches are amazing!" Kakeru shouts in glee, staring at the three sketches on the wall with Koi. Arata chuckles a little bit.

Another week goes by as Dr. A carefully takes the cast off Arata's arm. Getting some x-rays just to be sure. Looking them over, he says, "Your arm's fully healed."

"Great," Arata says with a sigh.

"And just to be sure," Dr. A says, putting a brace on his arm. "At least three days, leave this on. You can still move your arm in this brace, just."

"Don't overdo it. I understand," Arata nods. "Thank you very much."

"My pleasure," Dr. A smiles watching the young idol stand up on the crutches. He escorts him to the lobby of the clinic where Six Gravity awaits.

"Arata!" Aoi smiles happily.

"Hey," Arata smiles back with a small wave before limping over to them.

"Ready to go?" Haru asks.

"Yeah," Arata nods as they head out to the waiting car. Getting in as a cell phone goes off.

"Hm?" Kakeru wonders, checking his phone. "It's not mine."

"It's mine," Arata says, buckling in before answering his phone. "Hello?... Aneki… uh, who's that in the background?"

_Uh-oh _the team thinks in a slight panic. _The surprise!_

"Babysitting, huh?" Arata sighs. "Hm? Yeah, just got the cast off actually."

_Babysitting? _Aoi thinks with a smile. _Awesome Yuka-chan. Good save_

"I'd have to talk to my manager about that, aneki… yeah, I'll let you know later. See ya," Arata says, hanging up.

"What did you lovely sister want?" Hajime asks, looking in the back seat.

"She was hoping I could meet with her fiancé about the entertainment for her wedding," Arata replies, texting his manager.

"I'd like to meet him," Haru says with a grin. Arata looks at his phone to see a reply from Mr. Tsukishiro.

"As long as Hajime-san or Haru-san is with me I can meet with him," Arata tells them. "That's what the manager says."

"Then I'm in," Haru volunteers happily. Arata smiles softly, sending Mr. Tsukishiro a text saying, 'Haru-san volunteered to come with me'. Also sending his sister a text about it as well.

The driver pulls into the agency, parking in front as Six Gravity gets out. Thanking him for the ride before going inside the building. Once inside Six Gravity's common room, they are greeted by a rare sight.

"Welcome back," says the President of the agency, Tsukino Mikoto.

"President?!" Six Gravity shout, clearly surprised to see him.

"I was hoping to stop by sooner," the President informs them with a smile. "Looks like you're doing better, Arata-kun."

"Uh, yeah. I can finally get around on my own," Arata says.

"Restless, just sitting in that wheelchair for that long?" Koi asks.

"Yeah," Arata answers.

"What did the doctor say about that muscle of yours?" Mr. Tsukino asks.

"He's looking over the scan he took before we left. Won't know for a while. Still have to stay off it," Arata says, coming over to the couch.

"Haru's day off is in five days," Mr. Tsukishiro pipes in.

"Okay," Arata and Haru nod. During the time he waits for his meeting with his soon-to-be brother-in-law, he spends that time singing whatever comes to mind.

On the day of the meeting, Haru goes with Arata to the park. "Guess, we're early?" Haru wonders, not seeing the man they're meeting with anywhere.

"I guess so," Arata agrees, checking his phone. "Heheh. He's got a quick earned to run for aneki. He'll be around within the hour."

"Right," Haru nods. "What do we do til he gets here?"

"Um… hm?" Arata hears a small group of kids crying. Gazing over at the kids by the fountain, he didn't see any adults with them. Limping over to them, he starts singing 'Sakura, Sakura' in a slow calming rhythm.

"Hm?" Haru watches as the kids slowly stop crying and face him. "Wow." Arata keeps the kids company as his brother-in-law shows up. Heading over to Haru.

"Uh… Haru-san, right?" he asks, his blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

"That's me. You're Yuka-chan's fiancé, right?" Haru smiles.

"That's right. Yamaki Sho," he introduces himself. "Hm?" He gazes over at the fountain. "Yuka did say her brother likes helping little kids."

"Yeah. They were crying, I believe because no adults were around," Haru tells him.

"I see," Sho nods. A half hour goes by as a few couples come over to the fountain. "Meiko! Shu! Taichi! Megumi! Leon! Tsumugi! Koko! Mai!" they all shout in worry.

"Ka-san!" the kids shout happily, flying into their parents' arms. The parents thank Arata for keeping their kids company. They leave the park as Arata stands up from the fountain edge. Turning towards Haru, his eyes go wide once he saw the man next to him.

"Yamaki-san!?" Arata shouts, limping over to him.

"Been a long time, huh Arata?" Sho smiles.

"You two already know each other?" Haru asks, glancing at the two.

"Aneki brought him home a couple time," Arata replies.

"And we hit it off like brothers. Though, you and Aoi-san are more like brothers," Sho smiles.

"Yeah," Arata smiles back, heading over to the bench. Sitting down as he lends the crutches against the back of the bench as Sho sits down next to him. Haru sits on the other side of Arata as they start the conversation.

"Yuka's hoping for a concert if possible," Sho starts off.

"Right. Depending on if my torn muscle and sprain is healed by then… I might not be doing much choreography," Arata sighs.

"She wouldn't want you to push it."

"Haru-san," Arata says, turning his head towards him.

"Right," Haru smiles, taking a piece of paper out of the bag he brought. Handing it to Arata, "Here."

"Thanks," Arata takes the paper and shows it to Sho. "My manager helped me out with the set up."

"That's fine. Let's see… begin with a group song, huh."

"If she's hoping for a concert, we always start it off with a group song."

"From both Six Gravity and Procellerum?"

"I figured, why not if both groups are going."

"Sweet! She's not expecting this. Especially Karai."

"Uh… who's Karai?"

"Eh? Oh, uh… she's the girl Yuka's babysitting," Sho nervously chuckles.

"Right," Arata says, slightly suspicious.

_Way to almost ruin the surprise, Sho _Haru thought, slightly sweating.

"A-anyway. After the group songs you go into solos?" Sho asks, still chuckling nervously.

"Yup," Arata nods.

"Ending with 'The Song of the Moon'? I'd say… approved."

"Of course, afterwards, the happy couple can request a song from anyone. Already talked it over with the others."

"Awesome. Can't wait," Sho smiles. They chat more before Haru pipes in.

"Arata, it's time get back," he says.

"Eh? That time already?" Arata says, looking over at him.

"Yeah. The others should be home by now," Haru smiles.

"Right. Today was fun, Yamaki-san," Arata smiles, standing up on his crutches.

"We're almost in-laws. You can call me Sho. Or nii-san is fine too," Sho informs him with a smile. Arata chuckles lightly, holding out a hand.

"See you later, Arata," Sho says shaking his hand.

"Yeah," Arata nods, heading off with Haru.

Back at the agency, Arata goes straight to bed. "Hm? Going to bed without dinner?" Hajime wonders, seeing the young raven haired boy go to his room.

"Heheh. Arata and Sho talked for hours. They actually knew each other already," Haru informs them. "Sho almost spoiled the main surprise. Mentioned her name and that got Arata asking the main question. 'Who's that?' Heheh. I'm thinking he's going to figure it out before the wedding."

"Heheh," Aoi chuckles. "Wait. Did you say Sho?"

"Yes."

"Yamaki Sho?!" Aoi asks as Haru nods. "Wow. I haven't seen him for a long time."

Four days later, Dr. A calls Arata back to the clinic. Checking his muscle reflex and sprain. "Good news, you're all healed. Earlier than expected," Dr. A grins. "Just take it easy for a few more days."

"Right. Thank you very much," Arata says, standing up on both feet. Lightly bowing to the doctor as he walks around the room before going to the lobby where his friends awaited.

"Arata!" they shout happily. Deciding to walk back to the agency just for the heck of it.

Mr. Tsukishiro comes around the dorms closer to the next work day. The group having breakfast in the common room. "Good morning, everyone," he greets with a smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Tsukishiro," Six Gravity greets back.

"Two days from now, as you all know, is the next work day at another store," Mr. Tsukishiro informs. "Sakura on the Breeze."

"Eh?" that got Arata's attention. "Sakura on the Breeze, huh?"

"Yeah. Though, making a new sign for this one may be challenging," Mr. Tsukishiro tells him, lightly scratching the back of his head.

"Anything specific?" Aoi asks.

"Well, just as the name says, Cherry Blossoms on the Breeze. The manager's hoping for a sign with a Cherry Blossom tree with blossoms riding the breeze," Mr. Tsukishiro replies.

"Hm," Arata finishes his breakfast before heading to his room. Coming back with the book on Cherry Blossoms he got from his parents.

"The Cherry Blossoms aren't in bloom yet. Hm," Arata says, examining a picture in the book.

"Heheh. Never seen him want to work so much," Mr. Tsukishiro chuckles.

"Heheh. Once his hands healed from fourth grade, he pulled four all-nighters in a row to catch up with the class. After that he slept an awful lot," Aoi chuckles, gazing at his friend working on a sketch.

"Arata… pulling all-nighters?" Koi asks, clearly surprised and confused.

"He's done it before and will basically not do it again. But thanks to doing that, he's almost always tired now," Aoi tells them.

On the work day, Six Gravity enters the 'Sakura on the Breeze' store. Arata still drawing in his sketchbook. The manager comes around to greet them. "Thank you for coming," he smiles.

"Thank you for having us," Hajime greets back as they all bow.

"Arata," Aoi says softly.

"Mr. Tsukishiro is right. This is challenging. Can't really capture the Cherry Blossom's beauty from a book," Arata sighs.

"Oh," says the manager. "May I see?"

"Hm? It's not finished yet, but sure," Arata says, handing him the sketchbook. The manager looks through the pictures drawn.

"Wow. These are great," he says. "I would actually pick this one." He turns the book around to show them. A Cherry Blossom tree full of blossoms with some flying on the breeze.

Arata shakes his head, "that one doesn't capture the Cherry Blossom's beauty."

"Our Child of Cherry Blossoms knows them best," Haru nervously chuckles.

"How soon do you need the new sign?" Arata asks, taking his sketchbook back.

"Before we close at seven pm," answers the manager. Arata nods before walking outside and around to the back of the store.

"He's sure taking this sign seriously, huh?" Hajime observes. They get to work; shelving items, helping customers and doing some organizing. Not too long into the day, they all hear singing coming from the back.

"Hm? That's the song he beat me with," Hajime verifies. He goes to the back window with the others.

~Riyuu nante doko ni mo naku. Tada mai ochiteiku dake. Tsutaetai kotoba ga mada. Boku no naka de yuragunoni. Ah. Kimi dake wo, kimi dake wo aishite ku to kimeta. Kimi dake wo, kimi dake wo mamotte ku to kimeta. Demo ima wa mou boku jya kanae rarenai kara. Sayonara, sayonara. Sakura no hana ga chiru you ni. Kimi no koe ga toozakaru. Yureru omio no saki made. Todokanai to shiru koro ni. Ah. Kimi dake wo dakishimete ikiteta hazunanomi. Kimi dake wo dakishimete naiteta hazunanomi. Demo ima wa kimi no koto 'suki' to ienaikara. Sayonara, sayonara. Kimi dake wo, kimi dake wo aishite ku to kimeta. Kimi dake wo, kimi dake wo mamotte ku to kimeta. Demo ima wa mou boku jya kanae rarenai kara. Sayonara, sayonara. Sakura ni mo atarashii kisetsu ga kuru you ni. Bokura ni mo atarashii kisetsu ga kuru youda. Mou ima wa kimi no koto 'suki' to ienai kedo. Gomen ne, arigatou. Sayonara, sayonara~

With the song now over, Arata gets back to drawing.

"Wow. 'Sakura To tomo ni kimi dake wo'. I never dreamed I'd get to hear it first hand," the manager awes, watching the young idol sit down at a tree and draw.

"His sister's getting married next week. Six Gravity and Procellerum will be preforming at the reception. The whole world already knows," Hajime informs him. "Let's get back to work, everyone."

"Hai," the others nod.

Arata continues to draw in the breeze. His phone suddenly goes off. "Hm?" he takes it out of his pocket. Checking the caller ID, "aneki." He answers it, putting it on speaker so he could still work. "What's up, aneki?"

_"Hope I didn't call at a bad time," Yuka says._

"Not exactly. I'm working, yeah, but the others put me in charge of a new sign design for 'Sakura on the Breeze'. These Cherry Blossoms are not coming out right," Arata tells her. "Which reminds me, aneki. You're Hajime-san's fan, right?"

_"That's true, Arata. Sho's your fan, along with someone else."_

"Karai?"

_"Yeah. She's a fan of yours too. Though I don't have to be one member's fan, right?"_

"Yeah, that's true. Who's Karai, anyway, aneki? Is she the surprise you're trying to keep a surprise or something?"

_"Uh… or something, yeah. I can't wait to see you again."_

"It's been years. Since Aoi and I got scouted, we haven't been able to see each other since. I'm looking forward to it, aneki."

_"Yeah. I'll see you next week, little brother."_

"Yeah. See you next week, aneki." With that the call ends. After a while, he goes back in the store, finds the manager, and shows him the new sketch.

"Oh, wow," he awes, comparing the two pictures. "Now, I see what you meant by the beauty." Arata smiles, bows, and goes to assist his group.

Yuka's wedding day came fast. She sends her little brother a text from inside the building.

"Hm?" Arata checks the text. "Uh… kind of setting things up right now, aneki."

"Yuka-chan wanting you to go to her?" Kai asks, setting a speaker down near the front of the stage with Haru.

"Yeah. Hm?" another text appears. "Actually, she's coming out here."

"So, we all get to meet, Yuka-chan?" Shun asks in his usual happy tone.

"Yeah," Arata smiles. They get back to work, helping the staff and tech guys get that stage ready.

"Arata!" a voice calls from behind.

"Huh?" Arata and You places a speaker down before looking over to the voice.

"Aneki!" Arata shouts happily, getting off the stage.

"Wow. She's quite beautiful," Shun awes.

"She's already taken, Shun," Kai teases.

"Go ahead, Karai," Yuka says to the little girl behind her. Her little eyes light up as she runs ahead of her shouting, "Uncle Arata!"

"Eh? Uncle?" Arata wonders as the little girl jumps into his arms. "Whoa!"

"Surprise successful!" the others shout in triumph. High fiving each other with huge grins.

"You all knew!?" Arata lightly shouts, clearly surprised.

"Of course we did," Hajime grins.

"Happy early birthday, Arata," Yuka smiles, stopping in front of him.

"Eh?" Arata wonders again, turning his head back around to see his sister holding a tiny baby. "Aneki?"

"Uncle Arata, I'm Karai. That's Naoya. Tou-san has Sayo," Karai tells him with a huge smile.

"So, you had twins, Yuka-chan?" Aoi asks, standing next to his friend.

"Yeah. They're four days old," Yuka replies. "Hm. Arata?"

"Uncle Arata? Is something wrong?" Karai asks. That got the others wondering as they join Yuka on her side.

"Eh? Arata's…" Koi starts in disbelief.

"Crying?" Kakeru finishes. Tears stream down Arata's cheeks.

"Aneki," Arata lightly sniffs. "Best… surprise… ever." He smiles happily. Yuka lightly embraces him and her little girl.

"Oh, that reminds. Sho and I are going to need someone or two to hold Naoya and Sayo while the ceremony's going on," Yuka says. "And of course keep Karai out of trouble."

"Ka-san," Karai groans lightly.

"Uh… couldn't ka-san and tou-san hold them?" Arata asks, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"They could, but I'd like you to hold one, Arata," Yuka tells him.

"Aneki. You know I don't know how to hold newborns," Arata tells her.

"Ka-san will be behind you. If it feels like you're gonna drop 'em," Yuka smiles brightly.

"Talk to ka-san. Got it," Arata nods.

"Aoi-kun. Would you mind holding my other baby?" Yuka asks, turning towards him.

"Uh… I can I guess," Aoi says uneasily.

"It's about to start. You guys go ahead. We'll finish up out here," Shun tells them.

"You sure?" Arata and Aoi ask.

"Of course," Hajime nods. Arata sets Karai on the ground before cleaning his tears.

"Right," they smile, heading in the building.

"Never seen that guy cry before," You says scratching the back of his head.

"Only Aoi has out of all eleven of us," Hajime tells them with a smile. "Let's finish up here and go inside."

"Yeah," the others nod getting back to work. It didn't take them too long to finish up. They get in presentable outfits before heading in the building. Finding Aoi in the front row with space for the rest of them. Sitting down next to him, Yoru asks, "Where's Arata?"

"He's walking Yuka-chan down the aisle. Karai-chan's the cute little flower girl. They'll be in shortly," Aoi replies. "Sayo's fast asleep. Keep it down please."

"Hm?" You wonders, now seeing the baby sleeping on Aoi's shoulder. "Wow."

"Sh. It's starting," Yoru whispers. Everyone got quiet as the groom comes down the aisle. Waiting at the table. Only a few short moments later, Karai comes down the aisle, lightly tossing flower petals around. Taking a seat next to Aoi once she got all the way down.

Moments later, Yuka slowly walks down the aisle. Her baby in one arm and her other arm flat on top of Arata's.

"Psst. You, Yoru. Pictures," Aoi whispers.

"Right," they whisper, taking out their phones. Taking pictures with Arata's parents. Stopping at the front row, Yuka carefully gives her son to her brother. Arata carefully takes him in his arms, resting his tiny head on his shoulder. Placing his hand on the baby's head gently, softly bowing before sitting down next to Aoi and Karai.

The ceremony goes smoothly, soon ends with Sho and Yuka kissing. "Thank you all for coming. We hope you'll stick around for the reception outside," they say with a bow.

"And for your entertainment," Hajime says standing up. "Six Gravity."

"And Procellerum," Shun stands up with a wave.

"Live!" they both say, smiling. The crowd softly claps, not wanting to wake the babies up.

"Ka-san," Arata says, standing up carefully with his nephew.

"I can't wait for the entertainment," Mrs. Uduki smiles, taking her grandson from him. His father takes baby Sayo from Aoi so they could get ready to go live.

Six Gravity and Procellerum head back outside. Changing into their uniforms as the crowd begins to gather around the stage.

"So, who begins again?" Rui asks.

"Procellerum starts, then us – Six Gravity. Solo melody, ending with the Song of the Moon," Arata tells them, getting his gloves on.

"After that Yuka-chan and Sho-kun can request songs?" Iku asks.

"Yeah," Aoi nods.

"Got it," nods the others.

_No one's expecting a little surprise of my own. Glad I got the manager's permission to do it _Arata smirks to himself as Procellerum gets on stage.

Procellerum: Lots of Love

Six Gravity: Gravitic-love

Kai: Mare

Koi: Amor

Rui: Pluvia

Kakeru: Stella

Iku: Athletic ~Never Ending Challenge

Haru: Ver

You: Sol ~Happy! Phew!

Hajime: Initium

Shun: Albion

Aoi: Caelum

Yoru: Nox

Arata: Cerasus

Both: Song of the Moon

"Wow. You didn't tell me it was going to be a full concert, Sho," Yuka smiles brightly.

"Heheh. Had to surprise you too, Yuka," Sho smiles.

"Would the lovely bride like a dance with one of us?" Arata asks from the stage.

"Eh?" that got everyone's attention.

"One time offer, aneki," Arata smiles.

"Go ahead, dear," Sho encourages.

"Ha, ha. Hajime-san," Yuka giggles. "Yoru-san, You-san. I request one of your duet songs."

"Arata," Hajime lightly groans, looking over at him.

"Heheh. I had to give her a surprise of my own. Aneki's been dreaming of a dance with you, Hajime-san," Arata explains.

"In that case," Yoru says, facing You.

"Awai hana," You nods. As those two sing, Hajime dances with Yuka. The crowd dances the ending with You and Yoru.

"Rainy Day!" Karai calls happily.

"Hm?" Aoi wonders.

"That's us, Aoi," Arata says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Aoi nods with a smile. They get on stage as the music starts.

"Karai-chan. This is for you," the two smile, holding out a hand. They start dancing before putting the lyrics in.

Arata: atarimae no nichijou wa itsudemo boku no ashimoto ni korogatteite sa

Aoi: mitame dake wa otona ni naru kedo hontou wa sukoshi mo kawatte iya shinai na

Arata: kienai mayoi ni nayamasarete iru no wa

Aoi: chanto kyou wo ikiterutte koto de ii no?

Arata: Boku ni wa

Aoi: boku ni wa

Both: mada wakaranai kedo

Arata: murishite

Aoi: murishite

Both: mata wartte mita yo

Aoi: riyuu nante

Arata: riyuu nante

Both: ato de tsuitekuru kara

Aoi: ashita ga

Arata: ashita ga

Both: kirei ni mietereba ii ya

Aoi: honno sasai na koto de tsumazuita sono aida ni mo mata sekai wa mauattete

Arata: mimuki mo shinai naozari na toido de tachidomatta boku no yoko wo oinuiteiku

Aoi: Ushiro wo furimusku yoyuu ga nai kurai hashitte no

Arata: kinou no koe ga boku wo yonderu ki ga suru yo

Aoi: utsumuite

Arata: utsumuite

Both: nanimo shiteinakutemo

Aoi: daiji na

Arata: daiji na

Both: ima wa owarunda yo

Arata: soredemo

Aoi: soredemo

Both: wasure sou ni naru kara

Arata: kinou ni

Aoi: kinou ni

Both: chikau you ni tameiki wo tsuita

Arata: marude ame no hi mitai de ne kuroi asufaruto ni fueru shimi ga hirogatteku

Aoi: tsuyogatte mo sora wa aoi mama de boku no kokoro wo misukashiteiru ki ga suru yo

Both: boku ni wa

Aoi: boku ni wa

Both: mada wakaranai kedo. Murishite

Aoi: murishite

Both: mata waratte mita yo. Riyuu nante

Arata: tiyuu nante

Both: ato de tsuitekuru kara. Ashita ga

Arata: ashita ga

Both: kirei ni mietereba ii ya

The song ends with the boys back to back in a pose. "Awesome!" Karai shouts happily. Aoi whispers to Arata, "at least she didn't ask for other one."

"Yeah," Arata agrees.

"Uncle Arata! Dance with me please!" Karai shouts happily. "Uncle Aoi! Please sing!"

"Hm?" Arata exchanges glances with Aoi. They nod as Aoi signals the tech guy. As Aoi sings, Arata dances with his niece.

The End


End file.
